Arfinyn
Arfinyn was a Sith Pureblood that was an apprentice of Ofaxsacspl along with Riviembis. He was a spy in the Cult of Ofaxsacspl for Riviembis, and would later join the Imperatrix Centurii to make up for it. The Apprentice Arfinyn was born and raised on Nar Shaddaa by a Sith family. He was best friends with Riviembis at this time, but when her family was killed, they were both found by Darth Ofaxsacspl. While they were on Korriban training, one of the acolytes training under Ofaxsacspl, Brancerro, was struggling with the training. Arfinyn and Riviembis got Brancerro off of Korriban and to his Jedi brother, Ushmead, on Tython. Undercover Riviembis would leave the apprenticeship of Ofaxsacspl to join the Imperatrix Centurii after Ofaxsacspl betrayed the Sith by attempting to kill a Dark Council member, but she would tell Arfinyn to stay with Ofaxsacspl as a spy. Ofaxsacspl had been forming a cult with his new apprentice, Szallath, and Arfinyn would now be important in helping them. Riviembis needed someone on the inside, so Arfinyn agreed to do it. Arfinyn would send Riviembis information about the cult for a long time before Szallath finally started attacking, and that's when he started to horde as much info as he could. He knew he would have to do something soon, so he packed his stuff and headed for Riviembis' apartment on Dromund Kaas. Arfinyn would be met there by Drel'ossord, Thanagost, Rhoy, and a few other Centurii members. Drel'ossord would threaten Arfinyn many times for answers, especially when his ties to Riviembis were found. Arfinyn would be forced to make a plan to stop the cult, even though he knew now wasn't the time to strike. Betrayal Arfinyn would head with Riviembis to Hoth while the rest of the Centurii fought Szallath on Dromund Kaas. However, the Centurii were ambushed by Szallath when they got to Dromund Kaas, and when they checked in on Riviembis, things weren't going great for her either. Arfinyn had become possessed by Ofaxsacspl, betraying Riviembis and getting her locked up. He then left in his ship, heading off of Hoth and to Dromund Kaas. Riviembis was freed, along with Net'skebio and a few refugees, by a rogue Szallath clone named Beyiw. She flew them off of the planet, shooting Arfinyn down over Belsavis. Arfinyn would be stuck on Belsavis for some time, but what was strange was that when he crashed on Belsavis, he was no longer possessed by Ofaxsacspl. It was like Ofaxsacspl couldn't get to him on Belsavis, but the reason for this would not be found for six years, when an artifact was found that limited Ofaxsacspl's power. Window of Opportunity Arfinyn would find a way off of Belsavis, but would become possessed again, flying to Riviembis' apartment again. He would attack the Centurii, but would be thrown out the window by Reaperous and Gribeso. Riviembis would find Arfinyn on Dromund Kaas later, deciding to rebuild him. She spent five years working on Nar Shaddaa to fix him, and ended up getting him many new cybernetic parts. He knew he had to redeem himself, so he joined the Imperatrix Centurii. Reborn Arfinyn would be remade with his new cybernetics, and he pledged his services to the Centurii, saying that he wanted to be different. The Centurii had widely considered him a traitor, so he wanted to be different than that. He wanted to show his loyalty by serving the Centurii in his new robotic form. Forgotten Sadly, not many would remember Arfinyn, and he would be told to stay in Riviembis' apartment and wait for orders. He waited for months before he finally got a call from Riviembis. Destney had cut all ties with the Centurii, and no one could reach her. Arfinyn called Destney, and she answered, explaining her contempt for Riviembis becoming Empress of the Centuri, despite the fact that it had been over five years since it had happened. Arfinyn would then reveal his position in the Centurii, but Destney would do nothing, as she wished to stay away from the Centurii at the time, and Arfinyn was with them. The Korriban Incident Arfinyn would then meet on Korriban to discuss an alliance with Ceiv and the Elite Dawn. He brought Tre'lod'invar with him to this meeting along with another officer. While they were there, they heard Destney had landed on Korriban. They would accidentally run into her on Korriban and fight verbally, as she had brought Karuviswo, Riviembis' old apprentice and the template of the Soundblaster clones. Arfinyn would send word to Grand Admiral Soundblaster about this, and the Grand Admiral would tell Riviembis. Obscure Hero Arfinyn would go back to becoming a Centurii member that largely stayed in the shadows, helping more with keeping everything running than with missions. He would be captured by Tectton, but rescued and forgotten about again. It is unknown where Arfinyn was during the death of Beyiw, and he would not be seen again after the collapse of the Imperatrix Centurii. Still, loyal Centurii members would remember the cybernetic Sith Lord. Some would call him a traitor for what he did on Hoth, but some would call him a hero for all he did to help the Imperatrix Centurii. Category:Character